EFFECTS!
by NeverlanderGirl
Summary: EFFECTS! adalah fic yang menceritakan tentang efek dari penuhnya suatu status Persona. Kalau seseorang tidak cocok dengan status itu…maka akan ada MALAPETAKA…bagaimana ya, kalau Minato menaikkan status Persona teman-temannya…? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Perkenalan Karakter!

**Hei, Aisa bikin chapter selingan nih, eh salah, cerita lepas isengan nih! Ini bener-bener geje dan aneh! (geje sama aneh kan sama, ya?) yah pokoknya ya gitu deh, silahkan saja dibaca. Chapter pertama ini adalah pengenalan karakter. Chapter dua sudah siap kok!**

**EFFECTS! adalah fic yang menceritakan tentang efek dari penuhnya suatu status Persona. Kalau seseorang tidak cocok dengan status itu…maka akan ada MALAPETAKA…bagaimana ya, kalau Minato menaikkan status Persona teman-temannya…? READ AND REVIEW!**

EFFECTS!

Persona 3 by Atlus

EFFECTS! By Aisa the Knight Apprentice

P E N G E N A L A N

K a r a k t e r!

Minato Arisato

Sang MC yang pengantuk tapi bisa diandalkan. Dia bakal nge-tes status persona temen-temennya dengan PERSONA CARD SET yang dia kumpulkan dari hadiah Mitsuru serta Shinsoudo the Antique Shop.

Yukari Takeba

Ceweknya Arisato yang entah tidak bisa dibilang feminine ataupun tomboy. Tapi banyak maunya dan jago mengendalikan diri. Status Max-nya adalah Magic. Yang dia inginkan adalah Strength.

Junpei Iori

Sohib Arisato yang ceria tapi nggak bisa diandalkan. Mesum. Tidak bisa menutup emosi tapi bisa gentle. Status almost max adalah Strength. Yang dia inginkan adalah Luck.

Mitsuru Kirijo

Senpai yang keren abis dan cuanteknya astaganagabonarjadidua! Dia iri sama Yukari yang Magicnya tinggi. Status tertingginya adalah Luck (yang ini ngarang) dan tentu saja ingin MAGIC!

Akihiko Sanada

Senpai yang nggak kalah keren pujaan hati para wanita (kecuali saya soalnya saya memuja Minato dan Ken) tapi dia LEMOT dalam berpikir social. Tidak punya status tertinggi selain Strength meskipun cukup seimbang. Di sini dia akan jadi korban.

Fuuka Yamagishi

Si kalem ini adalah penganalisa handal. Cuma dia yang bisa memakaikan PERSONA CARD SET pada teman-teman Arisato (karena Arisato cuma bisa makein ke dirinya sndiri).

Ken Amada

Bocah cakep bin manis ini calon pacar saya di—PLAKK—ehm, maksud saya, Ken ini adalah bocah cakep dan pintar yang Magic dan Strengthnya cukup tinggi. Tapi gerakan dia lemot soalnya dia pendek. Makanya dia menginginkan Agility yang tinggi seperti Koromaru!

Aigis

Robot manis ini punya Strength dan Endurance yang seimbang, TAPI dia ingin Endurance yang tinggi untuk melindungi Arisato!

Koromaru

Anjing keren ini memiliki Agility yang tinggi karena dia lincah bagaikan anjing (emang anjing!) dan strength-nya di bawah Junpei dan Magic nyaris sekuat Mitsuru. Dia akan menjadi teladan(?).

Shinjiro Aragaki

Senpai angker ini aslinya cakep. Tidak punya weak dan status personanya seimbang meski semuanya nggak max kayak Arisato. Dia cukup jadi korban sajalah sama kayak Aki…*plak*


	2. STRENGTH!

Chapter 1: STRENGTH!

Aisa: Minatoooo!

Minato: Yaa…

Aisa: Mana PERSONA CARD SET-mu?

Minato: Ini…*nyodorin SET*

Aisa: bagus! SEES! *teriak-teriak manggil SEES*

SEES Members: Yaaa?

Aisa: Ada yang mau mencoba menaikkan status Persona?

SEES: MAAAUUU!

START!

"AKU! AKU DULU!" teriak Yukari beringas membuat semua ilfil kecuali Minato yang; "Ah Yukaaariii…baiklaaah~" katanya sambil melenggang menuju Yukari.

"Semuanya, perhatikan dengan baik dulu penjelasanku!" kata Minato tegas. "Yukari, kau mau menaikkan status Isis yang mana?"

"Yang bisa membuatku pakai anak panah sekuat pakai samurai!" jawab Yukari berapi-api membuat Junpei ngeri seketika. Begini: Yukari entah kenapa punya dendam kesumat pada Mitsuru yang strengthnya cukup kuat dan magicnya menyusul, lalu dia juga dendam sama Junpei yang sok kuat.

"Strength! Artinya kekuatan! Status ini bisa meningkatkan kekuatan persona-mu dan juga mengakibatkan penambahan kekuatan secara fisik! Yakin, Yukari-chan…?" tanya Minato dimanis-manis-gombalkan.

"HAQQUL YA'QIN!" jawab Yukari ber-angin-angin-garudyne. SEES berusaha tetap berdiri tegap melawan badai yang diakibatkan Yukari lepas kontrol.

"Baiklah! Fuuka, ini, 50 King's Sword Set!" Minato memberikan Set kartu itu pada Fuuka.

"Baiklah Yukari, kita mulai! STATUS UPDATE!" teriak Fuuka.

"HAAH STATUS UPDAATE?"

"Salah! STATUS UP!" ulang Fuuka.

Cahaya kemerahan Tarukaja + Power Charge yang sangat-sangat merah dan sangat-sangat-SANGAT terang mengerikan menyinari Yukari.

Dan…

Selesai!

"Haaah cuma begitu!" protes Yukari kecewa.

"Yaaahh…" SEES kecewa.

PEMBACA KECEWA…

KESALAHAN TIDAK TERJADI PADA LAYAR HAPE/KOMPI/LAPTOP ANDA. KESALAHAN SEMATA-MATA…

SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TERJADI!

"Baiklah, ayo kita coba! Lho? Yukari kok pundung? Memang kamu ngarepin apa!" tanya Minato perhatian.

"Ya aku ngarepin bisa jadi cewek berotot kayak Ade Rai!" cibir Yukari bikin semua jaw drop.

"Ade Rai itu COWOK!"

"Bodo amat!"

"Sudah, sudah, jangan berkelamin *ditampar Mitsuru* j-jangan berkelahi, kita coba saja membunuh The Reaper di Monad!" hibur Junpei dengan pipi cap telapak tangan merah.

"Wooke let's gooo!" Yukari semangat dan berjalan memimpin ke Monad menghiraukan Minato yang pundung karena nggak bisa menghibur Yukari kayak Junpei.

Dan karena belum juga menemukan The Reaper, Yukari semakin tidak sabar sampai labirin di Monad kena badai El Nino.

"AMPUUN! THE REAPER MUNCUL DONG! KITA BISA MATI DI SINIII!" Akihiko teriak-teriak nggak karuan soalnya nggak kuat kena Garudyne yang memancar dari Yukari.

"IYA NIH, GUE MASUK ANGIIIN!" Stupei yang weak-nya angin sudah buang gas tak tertahankan.

Akhirnya yang ditunggu terdengar juga. Terdengar gemerincing rantai yang menyapu lantai monad…

"Bodo' amat!" Yukari pergi memburu si Reaper. "YUKARI! JANGAN!" teriak Minato marah yang nggak dianggep. Harusnya Yukari cuma bergerak di bawah perintahnya!

"Kita harus ngejer dia!" teriak Minato lagi. Junpei dan Akihiko mengangguk. Dan mereka bertiga membeku. Soalnya suara gemerincing itu muncul dari belakang mereka. Minato jaw drop, Junpei dan Akihiko jerit-jerit tak karuan sambil menoleh ke belakang.

Krincing…

Krincing…

"_KALIAN…MEMANGGILKU…?"_

"Bu-bu-bu-bukan…bukan…tapi…ta-tapi…" Junpei seketika jadi Aziz Gagap sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Yukari pergi. Junpei nunjuk pakai jempol dengan wajah persis kambing mau disembelih buat Idul Qurban.

Sementara itu Minato sudah mengangkat evoker. "Armagedd—"

SHYUUUUTT…!

"JANGAN SENTUH MANGSAKU, MINATOOO!" bentak Yukari menggelegar dari kejauhan di belakang Minato, tangannya masih mengarahkan busur dan sepertinya barusan saja ada roket nuklir lewat. Mereka kembali memandangi Reaper yang dadanya bolong. Bolongnya sebesar diameter roket nuklir.

"AAAPAAA…!"

"_UAAARGH…_" The Reaper menghilang menjadi debu Shadow. Yukari terkekeh sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan; "Meheheh, hebat kan, aku!"

Junpei dan Akihiko masih jaw drop dan Minato pundung di pojok Monad, serasa jadi leader tak berguna.

NAMUN KEESOKAN HARINYA…

DOR GEDOR GEDOR GEDOR GE-BUARRR…

Minato nggelundung dari kasur; BRUKK dan bangun bersimpuh, jaw drop melihat pintu kamarnya bolong dan ada kepalan tangan melewati lubang besar itu.

"UPS! Maaf Minato!" terdengar suara Yukari. Minato punya bad feeling sekali hari itu.

Tapi…bodo' amat, pikir Minato, buru-buru ganti baju.

"Yukari, jangan ngintip yaa!"

"ENAK AJA!"

Minato terkekeh, lalu dia keluar; "Pagi Yukaaariiii!" Disambutnya gadis itu dengan pelukan.

"Pagi Minatooo!"

KRAAKKK…!

"UAARGH!" Minato berteriak. Baru saja dia merasakan punggungnya remuk. Rasanya seperti dipeluk Ade Rai.

"Oh, maaf!" Yukari buru-buru memelankan pelukannya, mengusap punggung Minato dengan Samarecarm yang bisa juga menumbuhkan tulang.

Minato bernapas kembali. "Ha-haha…" dia tertawa gugup. "A-ayo kita berangkat bersama!"

"Iya, yuk!" Yukari menarik tangan Minato.

KREKK!

REMUK SEKETIKA!

"GYAAAHHH!"

Pagi itu SEES terbangun oleh dua kali jeritan leader mereka…

SCHOOL…

TRAK!

"Putus lagi…" gumam Yukari saat akan menulis catatan pelajaran Kimia pagi itu. Dia segera meraut pensilnya, dan mulai menulis.

TRAK!

"Putus lagi…?" dirautnya lagi pensil itu.

TRAKK

"Putus lagi…!" geram Yukari. Akhirnya Yukari memakai bolpen.

KRAKK!

"BOLPENKU PUTUS!"

"Takeba, jangan berisik di kelas!" tegur Kanou-sensei marah. Yukari yang bete' secara refleks melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan mencakar ujung bangku-nya.

KRAAKK…!

"HYAAA!" semua heboh melihat tangan Yukari mematahkan ujung bangku. Kukunya menancap di potongan kayu tersebut. "KYAAA!" Yukari menjerit tak kalah hebohnya, soalnya kuku itu baru di manicure semalam. Jadi dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Sampai akhirnya potongan kayu itu terlepas.

Dan nyangsang ke Junpei.

"GYAAAHH-!"

BRUAK! BYAAARRR…

Junpei terdorong oleh lemparan kayu yang saking kuatnya dan menabrak tembok. Tapi tekanan kayu tersebut lebih kuat dari dugaan semuanya sampai tembok kelas 2-F jebol olehnya. Kalau saja Junpei tidak memiliki Strength yang bisa menyaingi Yukari, mungkin wajah pemuda itu sudah jebol.

AFTER SCHOOL…

Yukari masih muram saat sekolah berakhir. Dia kena pidato kepsek selama dua jam penuh. Lalu kena pidato satu jam lagi, soalnya dia membuka pintu kepsek sampai pegangannya remuk. Dia keluar dan melihat Akihiko.

"Halo, senpai…" sapa Yukari lesu.

"Kamu kenapa, Yukari?" tanya Akihiko.

"AKU SEDANG BEEETEEEE'…!" Yukari melempar senpai ngganteng itu tanpa sadar saking kesalnya. "Nahloh…? Senpai? Senpai? Kok ilang…?" Yukari tolah-toleh ke sana kemari, mengangkat bahu dan melenggang pergi.

Sementara…

"AKU TAKUT KETINGGIAAAAN!" jerit Akihiko yang sedang mempertahankan hidupnya dengan memeluk ujung gedung Paulownia.

Lalu Yukari menemui Minato dan Junpei yang sedang 'nggosip' di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Hai guys!" sapa Yukari dan dua pemuda itu langsung tersentak jantungan. Minato menoleh dengan senyum gugup. Junpei menoleh dengan wajah seakan habis dibunuh. Wajahnya gepeng.

Yukari langsung cemberut; "IYA IYA AKU TAUU KALIAN LAGI MARAH SAMA AKU KAAAN! HUAA SEMUANYA JAAHAAT!" cewek itu lari sambil menangis.

"Yukari! Bukan begituuu!" teriak Minato mengejar gadisnya.

"GO ROMEO!" sorak Junpei.

"KAMU JUGA IKUT, STUPEI!" bentak Minato menyeret Junpei.

"Aww maaan…"

Yukari entah bagaimana bisa nyangsang ke Back Alley Port Island Station dan mewek di situ. "Huaaa semua jaaahaaat…"

"Eh ceweeek…kok nangis…?" sapa preman genit. "Yuk 'main' sama aku…? Wao…rokmu pendek juga yaah…" katanya sambil ndelewer ngeliatin paha Yukari yang mulus.

"BRENGSEEEEK!" Yukari menendang si preman sampai menembus atmosfer. Preman lainnya langsung jadi bijaksana dengan mengambil seribu meter jauh-jauh dari si cewek.

"Oi, Takeba ya…?" Yukari mengangkat wajahnya yang sembab melihat Shinjiro menyapanya. "Huaaa senpaaai…" dia lari ke pemuda itu sambil mengusap-ngusap matanya.

"Ngapain kamu di sini! Di sini kan berbahaya untukmu!"

Yukari tercengang; "Untukku? Bukan untuk orang lain?"

"Kamu kan nggak berbahaya, Yukari…"

Yukari tersenyum lebar; "Aawwwh Senpaaai…kau manis sekaliii…terimakasih…" kata gadis itu tanpa sadar memeluk Shinjiro saking senangnya.

Sementara Shinjiro langsung canggung. Syukurlah status Strength Shinjiro cukup kuat sehingga tulangnya tidak remuk…(A/N: Tulang Minato remuk tadi pagi karena dia sedang pakai Apsaras—entah kenapa).

"TIIIDAAAKK!" Minato jerit-jerit patah hati melihat pemandangan itu. Matanya terbakar, soalnya dia lagi pakai Surt.

"KEBAKARAAN! PANGGIL PEMADAM KEBAKARAAAN!" Junpei jerit-jerit nggak kalah banter soalnya Minato sudah membakar tong sampah.

Yukari melepas Shinjiro dan Minato langsung lebay; "YUKARI! KAMU TEGA SEKALI PADAKU!"

"E-eeeh! Minato! KYAAA MAAFKAN AKUUU!" lagi-lagi Yukari tanpa sadar melempar Shinjiro entah ke mana. "Minatoo…maafkan aku…tapi…" langsung muka Yukari bete' seketika; "Kamu sih, tadi ngeliatin aku kayak ngeliat setan! Sakit tauk!"

Minato luluh; "Itu…maafkan aku Yukari, aku…aku cuma takut kamu dibenci orang-orang…" kata pemuda itu kalut. Yukari trenyuh; "Oh Minato…hiks…terimakaasihh…" dia melenggang merentangkan tangan menuju Minato, dan berhenti.

"Ehhh…ehehe…" Yukari sweat-drop. Dia nyaris saja meremukkan tulang Minato.

Minato tersenyum simpul, mengganti personanya dengan Thor dan memeluk Yukari.

"AAAW SO SWEEEET…" komentar semua pemadam kebakaran sambil megangin selang. "OI KERJA YANG BENER! KEBAKARAN, NAUDZUBILLAH!" bentak Junpei heboh sendiri liat api.

AFTER THOSE CLICHÉ THINGS HAPPENED…

"Oke, aku ingin Strength-ku kembali seperti semula aja deh…" kata Yukari kalem sambil cengengesan dan menyembuhkan Shinjiro yang nyungsep ke Yakushima.

"Kita dapat mengambil suatu pelajaran dari semua ini," kata Aigis ala robot. "Bahwa menjadi sekuat Ade Rai tidak baik bagi punggung orang lain…"

Semua jawdrop.

"Baiklah, bersiap ya!" kata Fuuka mengeluarkan Juno. "STATUS REMOVAL!"

Matarunda menyinari Yukari. Sekarang baru ada efeknya. Yukari malah merasa langsing. "Aku sudah kembali!"

"Yakin?" tanya Minato.

"Ho-oh!"

"Sini!" Minato merangkul Yukari dan memeluknya erat-erat.

KRAAKK!

"KYAAA!"

"Waduh Fuuka! Kok gini!" Minato gelagapan ngasih Yukari Samarecarm. "Hmm…sebentar!" Fuuka bingung sendiri. "Takeba, ini hasil ulanganmu yang tertinggal," kata Mitsuru menyodorkan kertas selembar pada Yukari.

"Ah, terimakasih senpai…" Yukari mengambil kertas itu dan…

BRAKK!

"LHO KOK!"

"ADDUHHH BERAAAT!" Yukari jatuh tangannya tertimpa…KERTAS!

"Senpai, singkirkan kertas itu dari Yukari!" jerit Minato gelagapan. Mitsuru buru-buru mengambil kertas. Tapi Yukari tetap ambruk. "Addduuuuhh baju, holster, rok dan evoker ini berat semuaaa!" tangis Yukari.

GLEK

"Baju dalamnya berat tidak?" tanya Ken polos. Semua sweat-drop.

"Saya sarankan kita melepas semuanya, sekarang." Kata Aigis dengan tangan terangkat siap melepas semua yang dipakai Yukari.

"Whoah! Sip! Ikutan dong!" kata Junpei mengangkat tangan dan kena tampar Mitsuru lagi.

"Aku mengerti! Sepertinya aku sudah mengambil semua Strength Yukari! Ahaha, maaf ya, Yukari-chan…" kata Fuuka kikuk. Yukari bahkan tidak kuat untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"STATUS UP!" teriak Fuuka.

Dan Yukari kembali seperti semula, semula sebelum dia kena Status Up. "Sekarang…sudah…" kata Yukari riang dan memeluk Minato.

"Jadi hikmah yang bisa dipetik dari semua ini…" kata Ken, "Apa?" tanya Akihiko. "Bahwa hikmah itu kan bukan buah, jadi mana bisa dipetik!" lanjut Ken.

"GUBRAK!" SEES tertawa.

"Selanjutnya, siapa yang mau Status Up?" tanya Minato.

"AKU! AKU! AKU! ME ME ME! PICK ME!" Junpei angkat tangan dengan beringas.

"Apa status yang mau di-Up?"

"LUCK! MEHEHEHE…"

Until then…farewell…


End file.
